catsfernfandomcom-20200214-history
Military
Branches The Catsfernian military can be broken down into three branches each with an accompanying flag * The Catsfernian Army Knights Core (C.A.C.K) Army * The Catsfernian Aquatic Combat Core (C.A.C.C) Navy * And the Catsfernian Arial Action Brigade (C.A.A.B.) Air force Research Catsfernian military research has gone into a variety of subjects full list of research programs with descriptions. - Code name "Lucifer" project Lucifer concerned the development of "Hellfire" missiles. The idea was simple, Take your ordinary missile, reduce the size of the fuel tank, and then fill the remaining space with a mix of napalm and shrapnel. Early tests went as expected with further testing being required to balance range and sheer destructive potential. After another year of research and development all Catsfernian rocket trucks are outfitted with Mack III Hellfire missiles. - Code name "Chivalry" Project Chivalry developed a ultra strong, ultra light metal alloy to construct both Catsfernian military vehicles, naval vessels, and possibly most importantly the midevil style armor to equip the growing infantry. The actual composition of the alloy is a military secret so closely guarded the even President John Henry Eden is unaware of the exact make up, what is know about the alloy just by basic observation is that it acts effectively as a bulletproof material completely stopping small to mid caliber rounds. - Code name "Black Box" The Black Box program developed a new kind of A.P.C. to deploy Catsfernian infantry. the finished product was a cube shaped vehicle with treads on each side and able to operate on matter what side it falls on. The inside contains gyroscopic pod that retains its orientation despite outside conditions. While the new A.P.C.'s are fairly obvious and easy to hit the thick armor developed by Project Chivalry combined with its designed allow it to survive most combat situations. - Code name "Cache" Cache was a project for the Catsferian air force (C.A.A.B.), its aim was to develop a parachute pack that could maximize carry capacity allowing paratroopers to carry more equipment into battle on their person. The results while considered a success were underwhelming with three prototype packs field tested by brigades of paratroopers and only one (A bag design that prioritized interior pockets) being overwhelming favored. Code name "Scarlet Rain" dear god the blood so much blood -Code Name "Hide and Seek" The Hind and Seek program developed a small personal remote controlled drones for the purpose of targeting enemy troops i hard to reach areas such as a sniper i the window of a building. The drones are equipped with a small explosive charge and a 22 caliber gun loaded with 5 shots. These are not standard combat drones in that fact that they're designed to take out a specific target from behind cover. - Code Name "Buzz Kill" This program didn't begin as a military endeavor, but as a project by a private bio-engineering firm to create a super efficient honeybee that accidentally created a killer bee. Once the Catsfernian army heard about this it was decided that a way to militarize these killer bees should be found, so special pheromones were developed that when sprayed upon a living target will cause the bees to become hostile towards the sprayed target. - Code Name “Best Friend” This was a project to determine the best breed or mix breed of dog for military use. Breeds tested with include Catsfernian Shepard, golden retriever, bloodhound, pitbull, kangal Shepard, black Labrador and husky. Various cross breeds of the before mentioned dogs were also tested. The dogs were tested on basic intelligence, combat ability, trainability, and friendless no non combatants. I the end it was found that a bloodhound, golden retriever, and kangal mix was best suited for combat due to its natural abilities in seeking out ad retrieving objects the dog is trained to recognize and the strong bite inherited from the kangal (up to 743 psi). Conquests Catsfern is known as a "Democratic Empire" for a reason because its government runs as a democracy and the military has taken over several smaller countries as colonies. Including Brasilistan, Althaniq, and a few other small nations. Small to mid-size arms -(special thanks to The Chuck for help with the designs) Service Rifles The Catsfernian Service Rifle series of weapons is known for being one of the last modern gun series to prominently feature wood as a primary component. In fact Catsfernian weapon makers are legally required to make at least one component wooden on any gun produced. This policy both rations metal and gives Catsfern a unique style on the modern battlefield. Specialty Weapons The Catsfernian military has developed a notable variety of specialty weapons such as sniper rifles and light machine guns the same design principals as the service rifles. Conscription Catsfern regularly practices conscription into the armed forces. All conscripts are required to complete basic military training, after that many are specialized based on their career choice. An engineer would be conscripted for engineering, entertainers would be conscripted for entertainers, ect. However a large amount of foot soldiers, vehicle drivers, pilots, and sailors are needed to actually fight. These roles are filled either by volunteers, or orphan conscripts. Children who have been orphaned for more than a 6 month period are conscripted into the military and trained in a military school for 10 years and given regular studies as well. Most orphan conscripts fall into high combat roles, but receive greater pay than other conscripts and have the option of a free college education after 10 years of service. non orphan conscripts are offered the same deal after 5 years of service.